Forever Eclipsed
by ambercullenblackkkk
Summary: Nessie is just like every other teenager. Fiesty,Moody,and Extremely impatient..Oh yeah, shes half vampire, lives with 7 other vampires, and has a werewolf for a boyfriend!Watch her meet other humans,and fall in love. summary sucks but read! its worth it!
1. Shopping

**THIS IS MY FIRST STORY, EVER.**

**please be nice to me, and tell my what you think? **

**i will love you to death, more than i love edward cullen :D**

_DISCLAMER:sorry, this storyline doesnt belong to me._

* * *

I stared at my wonderful family. Momma and Daddy, Rosalie , Emmett, Alice and Jasper, Carlisle and Esme , and Lastly, Jacob.

There are no memories with out Jacob Black.

As the rest of my familly sit around the TV watching CNN, not paying much attention to my gazes-or thoughts, Only Jake looks back.

He really knows when I need him, doesn't he?

Even though Jacob is _technically_ 16 years older than I am, He still looks 16. I know, I know. Its crazy just to think about. But My Jacob is A werewolf. And he "imprinted" on me the day I was born. He told me about the wonderful world of imprinting about one human year ago…I was estimated to look like a seven year old.

Now, a year later, I look like your average, pale, fifteen year old teen. I still find it hard to believe my story , that I am half human, half vampire. Although I know its true (as I remember it all) I still find myself thinking my life is a dream. I'm a freak. A nobody. A fucking half vampire slash human THING.

I saw daddy give me a glare. He acts as if I'm such a little girl. I shrugged it off.

My daddy has been a vampire for over 100 years old, and im starting to look about his age. He's seventeen, while my mom has been a vampire for 2 years, shes technically twenty-something, but of course, being a vampire, she has stayed eighteen, as she will forever.

As I will forever. As Jacob too.

My father met my Mom here in the tiny town of forks, Washington. She was the new kid, and my dad and his siblings were the outcasts-that had a huge secret. My mom , Bella's scent drove my dad, Edward, crazy. Enough to almost kill her! But instead , he decieded to fall in love, blah blah blah, blah.

My parents – which ARE my biological parents, fell in love and even though she was just a human, they got married. They went to Nana Esme's Island….I don't even want to _think _about what they did, but it was dangerous, insanely so. Momma was…injured. And ended up becoming very sick. And something nudged her insides.

An insanely fast growing baby-no, no._ Monster._

Me.

I remember Jacob calling me that. Hearing his voice calling me a monster. Along with daddy…..

I also remember kicking Momma when she didn't feed me blood. (she had to drink it to quench my thirst ) And I regret that so much. I almost killed her-Even though I love her dearly – My dad could read my mind.

At forever 17-just 2 years older than I am now, My father watch Mom, 18 and turning 19 everyday, conceive, live through the torture and give birth to her little life sucker.

I killed her.

Good thing daddy did an "emergency vampirization".

I snapped out of my memory to see a worried Jacob looking at me.

Even though Dad could read everyone's thoughts, he still had eyes only for mom, who was contently reading a book.

So, I went back to looking at Jake, studying his gorgeous brown eyes……

"Renesmee…" Jacob whispered. Why? Everyone could hear him.

My father tried to hide a laugh with a cough.

Sigh. Jake and his thoughts.

I knew how to talk, but I still preferred to _show_ people what's on my mind. So I lifted my little hand to Jake's feverishly warm, russet brown skin, as his eyes went blank.

I showed him how I was thinking about my life.

"Oh." He sighed. "I thought it was something else."

My father couldn't contain his laughter this time. Both my mother and I shot Dad looks.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Oh- Nothing, Nessie. Jacob's thoughts are just entertaining."

Mom cringed at the nickname Jake gave me, and Jacob blushed, while Emmett howled with laughter.

I didn't want to know.

"Oh. Okay, Dad." I said, combing my fingers through my thick, curly, bronze hair.

"Renesmee," Mom said for the first time talking.

"It's 2 p.m." Carlisle said, answering for her.

Since I can remember, Carlisle always measured me. He got out the measuring tape and measured me.

"5'6." He whispered. "1/2 inches in two days. Ness, Your height is slowing-You must be close to your destined height."

"Cool!" I smiled, "Taller than Mom."

"Ha-Ha." She said. "5'4 is perfectly average!"

I saw her and Jake share a smile.

Sometimes, its kinda weird having your mom and your boyfriend being best friends.

I wasn't surprised to be taller than momma, but there is no way, I will ever be as tall as daddy, or any other of the men in our family, for that matter. Especially Jacob.

Jake is 7 feet 1 inches tall of pure beauty. Shaggy, black, glossy hair. Perfectly white and straight teeth, Stringy muscles. And it was all mine.

I look about equal with my parents. I have my mothers human chocolate brown eyes, Same length hair-only mine is curly like my grandpa Charlie's, and her hair is wavy. I also have her human Rosie cheeks, that aren't there anymore- She's stone now. Her eyes are now Topaz, like everyone else's beside from Jacob and i.

I have much of my father's features. His Square jaw, full lips, straight nose, and pale skin, belong to me also. I even have his strange shade of bronze hair.

You can seriously tell that I belong to them, that I am their child. Even though I am about 3 years younger looking than them. How odd.

As I snapped out of my thoughts, I heard steps. I looked up to see Esme, Rosalie, Alice and my mother walk out of the living room into the kitchen. I followed, and of course, Jacob did too.

Alice was blabbing-as always.

"-So Bella, I REEEEEEEEEEEAAALLLLLLY want to go shopping! Rose, Esme, do you want to come? Bella, you ARE going though. No questions. You need new things."

Mom interrupted her.

"Alice, I have like 50 outfits, I haven't even touched…"

Alice's Tiny jaw dropped. " WE NEED TO GO _NOW_."

Rose looked at me. "What about Renesmee? I bet she'd like to go."

I looked at Jake. I hated leaving him. So I touched his face and showed him the last girl trip. We had fun. I'll be safe.

He sighed, and nodded. Then kissed my check and went with the guys to do whatever they were doing.

Then, I saw my mom's face. It wasn't envy, jealousy, or even angry. I couldn't figure it out.

Everyone said good bye to their guys. And we all piled into Rosalie's BMW.

It took us 30 minutes, and when I went there, we found the mall closed. Alice had closed it for us. Again. Sigh. Will I ever be able to meet a human?

Alice grabbed mom and told us to meet them in front of the water fountain in an hour. I gave my mother a sympathetic look. I knew how much she hated shopping. Rosalie , Nana Esme and I went walking around the empty mall, being completely bored.

"Are you hungry, dear?" Esme asked.

My meals were usually blood, but I could eat human food.

"Nah. I'm just wondering what to do." I replied.

"Well, hey. Let's go look at shoes." Rose smiled.

"Okay." I smiled back. I needed some- with my growth spurts and all.

Esme, Rosalie and I walked into the nearest shoe store and bought 10 pairs for me, 6 pairs for Rose, and Esme got a pair of house slippers. Rose used a shiny new credit card.

My family has so much money, I don't even want to think how much, but after we got shoes, Rosalie decided she needed a new barrette- a diamond studded one, of course. We went into the diamond store and Rose picked on very quick. Rose also wanted to buy me a diamond studded brush. I Didn't understand why, because my hair was such a hassle to brush. After that, We saw Alice dragging momma with 3 dozen bags towards us. If mom could still get exhausted, she would be dead by now.

"Hiya guys!" Alice said. "We also bought some things for you guys too."

"Oh. So are you guys finished?" Esme asked.

"Just about." Alice answered as Momma sighed.

"Are you hungry?" Mom asked this time.

"Yeah. Can we stop by a McDonalds?"

"Of course, dear, anything for you." Rose smiled.

Alice Dropped her bags, and gasped.

"What? Alice, what did you see?" Mom asked.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" she was jumping up and down and looking at me.

"What, Alice?" I asked.

"OH! You'll find out soon!" her smile was ear to ear.

"Um. Okay." I said.

"Are we ready?" Esme asked.

"Yes, lets go, before the pixie overloads…" Rose grumbled.

We all got in Rose's BMW and went to McDonalds, and then left to go home. The rest of the girls were chattering, and listening to music. But I just looked out the window, wondering what Alice's Vision was…..

* * *

what did you think? please tell me! :D reviews are cool :)


	2. Suprise!

OMG! I feel like I need to write more and more lol. Tehe well, I want some reviews. I don't care how many. So I'm not posting the next one until I get a few reviews.  leaving you hanging…MWAHAH

**Disclaimer: braaah, as much as I wish I owned it, I don't ******

It felt like that car ride home took forever. It's kind of Ironic, especially coming from someone who will live forever….

When we got back, Jake was outside, swinging on the front porch swing, smiling. I ran out of the car, slamming the door, and went into a full out sprint into Jacob's arms. He hugged me so tight, I thought my bones would crush, and he spun me around so much, I thought I was going to puke, which was weird, because I've never been sick.

"Oh Nessie! I missed you so much!"

I just laughed. "Jake, it's been, what, 3 hours? Chill! But, yeah, I missed you too."

When he let go of me, when all I couldn't hear was his heart, I heard my parents saying that they needed to talk.

Maybe it was Alice's vision..? Who knows?

Jake and I went back to the car to grab bags, and then ran up stairs to my room in my grandparent's house to drop off my new clothes. I kicked him out, so I could change out of this outfit. The dress with the leggings and boots were cute, but I wanted to be comfortable. So I put on one of my mother's old sweatpants, and one of Jake's old hoodies-that he wore before he was a werewolf.

We ended up going on a walk, and when we were out of the vampires sight and hearing, Jacob grabbed my hand and kissed it. He had no idea how much I wanted more! I felt so different towards him now-a-days. Honestly, I don't look at Jake like he's my brother anymore. I see him as my true love.

"Nessie? What's up?" Jake asked.

That's when I realized, he could hear my thoughts. I took my hand away to brush my hair out of my face. I tried to make my answer oblivious.

"Mmmm. Not much. How was…..staying here?"

"I wish I went with you. I just chatted with Seth, and took a run. I missed you so much, baby."

Baby?! Huh. …..alright then. I had to admit, I sort of liked it.

I took his hand again and answered.

"Jacob, you have no idea…."

He gave me an odd look, and then we found our spot. A clearing, with a log by a pretty bush with good smelling flowers on it. He sat down and patted a spot next to him.

That just didn't work for me.

I jumped on his lap and put my arms around his feverishly warm neck, and burrowed my head into the hollow of his throat. He wrapped his hands around my waist.

"Jake." I said. "Jacob, there's something I would like to say,"

"What's wrong, Ness?" he said worriedly.

"Nothing's wrong, But, well, you already know this, but…I love you Jake. A lot."

He just smiled. "You don't know how long I have waited to hear that."

I looked up to see him looking at me. Before I knew it, I was lost in his eyes. I stroked his face, only showing him old memories, when I was little. When I finally snapped out of it, it was dusk. I stood up and stretched, as he did. He took my hand, and we ran together back to the main house.

When we came in the back door, no one was in sight, but Momma and Daddy. They were on the couch holding hands and looking at each other.

I saw my father nod his head slightly, so I knew he and my mother were having a silent conversation.

I looked at Jake worriedly, and saw the same expression on his face. We turned around to go into my room when I heard my father clear his throat.

"Renesmee, Sweetheart, can you and Jacob come sit down, please?" my mother's sweet voice called.

"Yes, of course," Jake and I sat on the couch across from them.

"What's going on? Will Nessie be alright?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, of course!" my father said, sounding a little frustrated. "But Bella and I have been thinking…"

I couldn't handle it anymore. I swear, every second, I'm getting more and more impatient.

"Yes….? C'mon Dad! Spit it out!" I snapped.

"Renesmee!" Mom scolded.

"Okay, Okay….So what's the news?" Jake asked, still worried.

Mom and Dad shared a moment.

"Well…." Mom said slowly, "We are starting school in August, and it's already June. Jacob needs to finish high school. We know Jake couldn't stand to be away from you, Nessie, and your growth is slowing enough for you guys…..to come with us."

"WHAT?!" both Jake and I said at the same time.

"Ness, Your mother and I both agree it's time for you to start high school. It will be easy for you, but we believe that you can start the experience. We trust you to be able to keep our secrets." My father stated.

"Wow." Jake said just as I asked,

"What about the…..Volturi?"

"They don't have to worry, because you won't tell our secrets, your responsible, Renesmee." My mom said.

"Yeah, and they're still dead scared of us." Jake chirped in, with a smile.

It all sunk in then. I'M GOING TO HIGH SCHOOL!That _human beings_ will be going too! Finally, I will get to meet one, that I'm not related too!

"Oh My God! Mom, Dad. Thank you! You won't regret this decision!"

I jumped on my Mom and Dad and gave them both a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Before I could blink, Alice was by mine and Jake's side.

"EEEEK!" Alice screeched. "That was the vision I saw! We need to go shopping for school supplies!"

"Alice, We JUST went today. And I'm tired."

"Fine" Alice pouted her lower lip out.

Daddy laughed. "Alice, there's always tomorrow."

"But I want to go NOW!" she whined, like a baby. "JASPER! COME HERE! We're going shopping for school supplies!!" she yelled. I bet people across the country heard her. My dad just chuckled, while Jake and Momma looked confused.

We heard Jasper sigh, and appear. Alice dragged him out the door, and then we heard tires screeching from her yellow Porsche.

"I feel bad for him…" I whispered.

"Me too." Mom, Dad, and Jake said at the same time, we all laughed.

By now, it was really late at night; I started to yawn as my mother spoke.

"Jacob, it's time for you to go..."

I sighed as Jake gave me a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Nessie. Sleep well." He said, yawning also.

"`Night Jakey," he smiled at his old nickname.

"See you later, Bells. Edward." He waved goodbye, and my personal sun was gone.

Mom, Dad and I said our goodbyes to Grandpa Carlisle and Nana Esme, but Rosalie and Emmett we're nowhere to be found. So we left to go to our cottage.

I went into my room, as did my parents. With a brief goodnight, I knew my dad wouldn't hear my thoughts….blech…like every night. They wouldn't notice if Jake came over, right?

I grabbed my phone for 'emergencies' and texted Jacob.

_Hey Jake,_

_Do you want 2 come stay the night? I dnt think my 'rents will notice… I love you. _

_~Ness._

Literally, 5 seconds later, I got one back.

_I'll be there soon. I Love you too._

He had no idea how wonderful that sounded to me.

Around 10 minutes later, when I was in my pajamas, and all ready for bed, I heard a knock on my window, and Jake came in. He yawned as he gave me another big hug. He went into my bed, and patted a spot next to him. I got in the bed and cuddled into him. He put his arm around my waist. Before I knew it, I heard Jake's quiet snoring and I closed my eyes, thinking of how wonderful it will be to become friends with humans….and how wonderful today has been. I looked at Jake's peaceful face, and kissed him lightly on the lips. I went back to my little spot under his chin, and within 3 of Jacob's snores, I was out, dreaming of Jacob and I going to school, holding hands, and becoming friends with humans….

________________________________________________________________________________

GAH! I felt like this was good for my second chapter ever.

Haha reviews. PLEASE.


End file.
